As standard bicycles do not fit conveniently into the provided luggage space of passenger cars, and may be difficult to navigate through public areas such as trains, buses, stations, and airports, folding bicycles may be desirable. However, a typical folding bicycle is designed to be carried when not in use and has many specially-designed components—e.g., pedals, handlebars, drive systems and seating—which cannot be interchanged with standard bicycle industry components. Such specially-designed components may not be desirable, as cyclists and/or retailer may prefer to equip a bicycle with different types of pedals, seats, handlebars, etc. according to their own preferences or target markets. For example, the variety of pedals include clipless pedals, caged pedals, platform pedals and toe-clipped pedals.
Furthermore, while many bicycles feature quick-release wheels, typical quick-release rear wheels retain the drive sprockets or gear cassette on the wheel hub, maintaining a jagged and oily surface on one side of the wheel. Additionally, with a typical quick-release wheel, such as on a single speed bicycles without a derailleur or chain tensioning device, the user may need to manipulate the bicycle chain to remove it from the sprockets.
An electric bicycle provides mechanical power in assistance to that provided by the rider through the pedals. While the performance of the electrical bicycle across a range of load conditions (e.g., changes in incline of the bicycle path) may be an important characteristic of the bicycle, it is highly dependent on the physiology of the user. However, in a typical electric bicycle, physiological factors for the user such as pedal power, pedal force, preferred pedaling cadence, weight load on the bicycle (e.g., the user and luggage), comfort level (e.g., measured or calculated physical exertion), riding skill, aerodynamic form, clothing and physical fitness amongst others are all unknown and variable. Additionally, typical electric bicycles are heavier than standard bicycles because of the additional weight of the motor and battery pack and, therefore, may be relatively difficult to manipulate in situations and locations where the bicycle may not be ridden, such as pedestrian areas and public transportation stations or vehicles.